


curiosity killed the chat (noir)

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Mentioned Sabine Cheng, Not Beta Read, Passing Out, Poor Adrien, Reveal, love square shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Adrien happens to be in the wrong alley at the wrong time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	curiosity killed the chat (noir)

**Author's Note:**

> plot bunnies ACTIVATE

Chat Noir leapt across the Parisian rooftops and touched down in a dark alleyway next to the park. He slumped down against the brick wall and sat on the concrete. 

“Claws in.” he whispered, regaining his breath. Plagg sat on his knee and munched on a piece of camembert. Adrien closed his eyes and let his head fall, his chin to his chest. He heard a light  _ thunk, _ like feet against the ground, a few metres in front of him. He looked up and saw…  _ oh no no no. _

Ladybug leaned against one of the walls and called off her transformation. Tikki landed in her hand. Adrien's mind was racing, his heart pounding at what felt like millions of miles a minute.  _ Marinette _ stood in front of him, holding the red kwami in her hand and handing her a macaron. Tikki took a small bite out of the macaron. She looked over to where Adrien was sitting with his hands over his mouth and her eyes widened. 

“Mari-” Tikki tried to alert Marinette, yet bubbles came out of her mouth. Adrien swallowed down a yelp. 

“Tikki, are you ok?” she asked. Adrien tried to slowly stand up, barely making a sound. He supported his weight against the wall, swooping Plagg up into his pocket. Thank  _ kwami _ he didn’t say anything. 

Tikki gestured to where Adrien stood. Marinette looked over and audibly gasped. Adrien’s vision went red, then black. He passed out. 

“Oh no no no.” Marinette breathed. She dashed the few feet over and caught him as he fell. “Tikki, do you think I could transform for a bit, just to carry him somewhere safe?” Tikki nodded, taking another bite of the macaron. Marinette took one hand from underneath Adrien’s back and put the macaron back into her purse. 

“Spots on.” She slipped her hand back to supporting his back and adjusted his body to be carrying him bridal-style. She ran out of the alley, leaping up to the roof after emerging. She leapt over the rooftops, landing on her balcony. 

Ladybug lifted the skylight with her foot and descended onto her mattress. It lightly shut behind her as she leapt down her ladder onto the floor, laying him down on her chaise. Marinette called her transformation off and laid a blanket over Adrien, adjusting the pillow under his head to be more comfortable for when he wakes up. She sighed and smiled. 

“Aren’t you upset that he knows now?” Tikki questioned. 

“I think that of everyone to find out, he’s one of the people I’m most comfortable with.” Tikki’s eyes softened as the girl smiled. 

Marinette quietly set up a divider and got changed, moving it over to next to the trapdoor after she was finished. She slowly climbed up to her bed and pulled the covers to her chest. She slowly drifted off, almost, but not quite, forgetting the events of the evening. 

* * *

Adrien woke up, rubbing his eyes as light poured through the window. “Nathalie?” he whispered, sitting up and realizing he was  _ definitely not _ in his room. He looked around, seeing Marinette’s sleeping figure in her bed, still resting. Seeing her reminded him of the previous night. He was sure he had seen  _ far _ too much for comfort on both ends of the interaction. There was a light pounding in his head. He held his head in his hands, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forearms on them. 

He pushed the blanket to the end of the chaise and stretched his back a bit. Adrien was suddenly hit with a monumental realization.  _ He was in Marinette’s room. Marinette, who was  _ definitely _ Ladybug. _ He sharply inhaled and swung his body around to set his feet on the floor. He sat his elbows on his thighs and set his chin in his hands, contemplating far too much to be thinking about that early. 

He heard an alarm go off from the loft. Marinette groggily flipped over and silenced the alarm, barely waking up. He looked up and her and smiled, his cheeks going slightly pink and his heart beating a bit faster than it was before. He saw a small red and black figure fly up from next to her pillow and float next to her ear. The small voice the kwami had was barely audible, but Marinette sat up a bit, letting her hair that had taken out of the pigtails fall and cover her face slightly. 

She seemed to straighten up at something Tikki had said, making the kwami giggle. Marinette looked over to where Adrien was sitting and smiled, closing her eyes a bit. “Good morning!” she said. Adrien returned a smile. 

“Morning!” he replied. Marinette threw the blanket off her legs and climbed down the ladder, grabbing a few pieces of clothing and heading to a bathroom. 

“There should be a sweatshirt and some jeans in the bottom of my dresser, if you need them. They’re a bit big on me, so they should fit fine on you.” she said, descending the stairs and closing the trapdoor behind her. 

“Thanks.” Adrien said, right as the door shut. He stood up and sat on the bottom stair to the bed. He contemplated leaving. He  _ really _ should have been back in his room in a few. He  _ really _ should be wearing his own clothes to school. But did he care? At that moment, absolutely not. 

“Kid, are you gonna tell her?” Plagg asked, floating out of Adrien’s pocket. He shrugged. 

“Maybe tonight. I don’t want her to be uncomfortable as much as she wouldn’t want Alya or Nino to know.” He then stood up again, going over to the dresser. He hastily got changed and stuck his other clothing in a plastic bag. There was a light knock on the trapdoor. 

“Are you done?” she asked. 

“Yep, come on in.” She opened the door and closed it once she was back in her room. 

“So, how would you get to school? I could bring you to a few blocks from school transformed and then it wouldn’t look as odd. I’ll bring you something to eat after we both get there.” Marinette offered. Adrien nodded. 

“I think that would be the best way to get around most of the problems.” he replied. Marinette smiled. 

“Well then, climb to the balcony and I’ll help you down.” Adrien took the bag and went up to the bed and then to the balcony. He sat on the lounge chair and waited for Marinette. There was a bright light from under the skylight and Ladybug popped her head out the skylight. She pushed herself up to the balcony and closed the skylight behind her. 

“Could you stand up and hand me the bag?” Adrien complied and handed her the bag, standing as he did. She hung the bag from her yo-yo, securing it so it wouldn’t fall off. She then swept him off his feet, making him let out a small yelp. He flung his arms over her shoulder and buried his face into her shoulder. She chuckled a bit. 

“Nino still has your bag and books, right?” Ladybug asked. 

“Yeah.” he said, still being muffled by his face being buried in her suit. All of a sudden, he was  _ very _ aware of how close they were and his cheeks started to heat up. He pulled his face from her shoulder a bit, also realizing how red she was in the face (not just from the mask). 

“Hold on tight!” she exclaimed, jumping of the rail. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Adrien clinging on. He knew the exhilaration of the activity as Chat, but it was utterly terrifying when not transformed. She landed in the alley adjacent from the previous night, setting him down. He slowly opened his eyes and brought his feet back under him. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, bye!” she set the bag on the ground next to him and extended her yo-yo. 

“Bye!” Adrien waved as she left, leaving him to be in the alley along with Plagg.  _ Lord, _ was he in for a teasing. 

* * *

“What did I just  _ do _ ?” Ladybug whispered to herself as she swung across the skyline back to her balcony. She landed and laid down on the lounge chair and de-transformed, her face remaining red. Tikki flew out of the earrings and landed on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“No matter what you just did, you have to go to school. There’s no avoiding it!” Tikki explained. Marinette sighed and reluctantly stood, slinking down through the skylight. She descended down the stairs to her bed and grabbed her bag. She went through the trapdoor and flights of stairs to the apartment. 

“Good morning, Maman!” Marinette greeted Sabine, swiping a croissant for herself and one for Adrien and she went through the door to the hall and into the bakery. She gave Tom a hug before sprinting out the bakery door across the street, only catching her breath once standing next to Alya outside the doors. 

“Girl,” Alya started, “Do you have any idea why Adrien is wearing  _ your _ clothes?” she asked with a smirk. Marinette’s face went red once again. 

“I- uh- I guess-” Marinette stuttered. She really hadn’t fully taken in the fact that  _ holy shit Adrien is wearing her clothes _ quite yet, so it was a huge slap in the face she wasn’t ready for. She yelped and slapped Alya’s arm, making her laugh. 

“Girl, I’m just teasing! But if you  _ do _ have an answer to my question, do tell.” Alya said, walking away with a flip of her hair. Marinette stood stuck to the ground, her face getting redder and hotter by the second.

“Alyaaa…” she seethed, holding her face in her hands. She pried her feet from where she stood and dashed through the school and into the classroom, practically falling into her seat. She was nudged by Alya upon sitting, shifting her attention away from the boy sitting in front of her. 

“Don’t wanna get  _ too _ swoon-y in class, do we?” Alya teased, Marinette letting her forehead fall onto the desk. It would be a  _ long _ day, that much was certain. 

* * *

“Where  _ were _ you all of yesterday, Adrien?” Nathalie asked, looming over him and his dinner. 

“I passed out at some point and Ladybug brought me to Marinette’s house to stay safe. I only woke up this morning and we didn’t have a good way to get back here before school, so I  _ didn’t _ come back.” Adrien explained. He brought his hand into the sleeve of the sweatshirt and gripped the cuff, leaning his chin in his palm and his elbow on the table. 

“Well it’s good you’re here now. At least have someone call me next time this happens.” she turned and walked out the dining room, leaving Adrien to eat alone, once again. 

“Yes Nathalie…” he said, trailing off by the end of her name. He let out a small sigh and picked around his plate again, not having much of an appetite. He decided he was finished and got up, heading for his room. 

He walked through the door and over to his bed, falling onto it face first. Plagg flew out of the sweatshirt pocket and landed on his pillow, just in time to not get squished by the impact. Adrien flipped his head to face Plagg and had his cheek against the covers. 

“I’m going to tell her tonight, otherwise I never will.” Adrien stated, determined, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. 

“Good for you, kid. I’ll just - AAAA-” Plagg was cut off by being brought into the ring, Chat Noir sitting where Adrien once did. Chat stood, heading for the window. He vaulted out the frame and over to the Eiffel Tower, sitting once he was there. He gave Ladybug a quick call. He then waited for a few minutes, his heart beating faster and faster as the minutes went by. 

There was a light  _ thunk _ next to him. He looked up and Ladybug, right as she sat. 

“Well, what’s the rush, Chaton?” she asked, looking over to him. He met her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I know your identity.” he said, out of breath by the end of the sentence. She gasped, pulling her head back a bit and quirking an eyebrow. 

“How did you figure it out?” she questioned. Chat blushed, pulling his arm back to rub the back of his neck. 

“Well, I sort of passed out in an alley?” he said, an uncertain tone in his voice, hoping she would catch on. She shook her head out of confusion, blinking a few times for good measure. She then moved a bit closer, embracing him in a side hug. He returned it, holding her tight. She pulled away slightly, still keeping an arm around his torso. She set her head on his shoulder and chuckled a bit. 

“Thank you for telling me.” she said. He could feel her cheeks growing warm through his suit. She closed her eyes, the cold metal becoming oddly comfortable in his presence. She brought her arm from behind his back, grabbing his hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 

They sat together for a while, their body warmth binding them to each other. Eventually, Ladybug sighed, slowly standing. 

“I have to go, Maman would be worried if I didn’t come down after a bit.” She leaned down and placed a light kiss ti his cheek, saluting and swinging away. 

_ What an insane way for that to go, _ he thought, sat in shock from her small action of affection. What an insane and ridiculous day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe this whole thing stemmed from my teacher using a figure of speech in class  
> smh my head  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
